Talk:The Fight (episode)
Boxing "Chakotay's interest in boxing was never mentioned before, nor again." That seems to be incorrect. They talk about Chakotays boxing-career in the episode Tsunkatse. From Chakotay: "Chakotay also became a proficient boxer at the light heavyweight level, with a record of 23 wins and one loss. The loss was to a Nausicaan with "a mean right hook." According to B'Elanna Torres, "Legend has it that "The Tattooed Terror" has put more men in sickbay than the Ankaran flu." (VOY: "Tsunkatse")" So im removing that part. Feel free to revert the change if any of you have a different opinion. Slipzen 20:04, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Eugenics Does the bit about Chakotay's gene being suppressed prenatally violate eugenics laws, like Bashir? Or is it ok to turn genes off but not on? Seems to be a bit hypocritical. 19:47, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :It seems in general that by the 24th century, laws on genetic engineering seem to have been relaxed from the 22nd century's "don't touch it, period" policy. Chakotay is an example of turning off a gene. In , the treatment for restoring immunity to Urodelan flu was to turn on a dormant gene. It seems that genetic engineering is allowed for general medical treatment in the 24th century (Archer's father probably would have received treatment then, and cancer patients the same), but non-medical "improvement" treatment is not allowed. Doctor Bashir, for example, was not at risk of dying when he was a child, and his treatment in the end went beyond merely restoring him to normal Human level. All of this said, I've not watched the Voyager episode. -- OuroborosCobra talk 20:43, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Ilness? Does anyone know the name of the illness that Chakotay's grandfather had? I think it was mentioned in the episode but I can't find it on MA. It is an important thing to mention. It needs to be added to Chakotay's page, his grandfather, maybe even all his family's pages. It was a hereditary illness. And it needs its own page under diseases or genetic disorders or something. Does anyone know what it was? Marjolijn 20:24, 16 August 2008 (CET) Removed quote I admit to being a little uncertain as to the criteria of a "memorable quote", but I removed the following quote as I'm not sure what is memorable about it. "Begin round one." : - A repeated line spoken by the Computer -- 31dot 14:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :It is a memorable quote because it´s said about a hundred times in the episode, so it can be perfectly cataloged as a very "memorable" quote, don´t you think :) 06:14, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::No. :) -- From Andoria with Love 19:45, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Boothby and Chakotay "Chakotay mentions that Boothby used to train him when he was a cadet, however in the episode "In the Flesh" Chakotay said he had never met Boothby before." Is this right or was it that the 8472 Boothby had never met Chakotay before and Chakotay was under cover Lt.Lovett 16:34, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Right, Chakotay undercover wouldn't have told a fake Boothby that they had a personal history. The nitpick must get hosed anyway, even if it were a real inconsistency. -- TribbleFurSuit 22:25, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Nitpicking While hypothesizing why the Federation has no known encounters with chaotic space Chakotay states that numerous Starfleet ships have disappeared under mysterious circumstances. This contradicts where Janeway remarks to Chakotay that she has no knowledge of other missing Starfleet ships." Nitpick. -- Golden Monkey 21:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Besides, State of Flux is wrong anyway. What about the or the (before Kirk worked it out)? I'm sure there must have been others. -- Indefatigable 22:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Removed website ratings I've removed the following note: *"The Fight" proved extremely unpopular with fans of the series. Ex Astris Scientia, which posted capsule reviews of all installments of the series, rated the episode 1/10, describing it as having followed "the recipe for a really bad episode." Jammer's Reviews, which provided weekly reviews for each episode, gave it 1.5/5, praising the episode for trying, but ultimately leaving the viewer very unsatisfied, throwing together elements into an "over-baked stew that makes surprisingly little sense." http://www.jammersreviews.com/st-voy/s5/fight.php At the CBS television website TV.com, the episode holds an overall score of 5.1/10 from user votes, below even the 5.6/10 of the highly unpopular . http://www.tv.com/shows/star-trek-voyager/episodes/ At IMDb, "The Fight" is tied with "Threshold" with an average rating of 5.2/10, the lowest rating of any episode of the series. ttep_sa_2}} This note violates our , which includes "websites, unless information is also contained in a valid reference" as an invalid resource (apart from external links). --Defiant (talk) 22:38, May 26, 2017 (UTC)